Something of a Change
by IhumakitukPeople
Summary: Naruto finds himself in a world where Uchiha's are comforting him, there's two Kyuubi's and the First and Second Hokage are alive. Can thing's get any worse? My first time, please be gentle. MAY contain Yaoi, not so sure yet.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please don't sue me. T-T

* * *

Naruto groaned as he was waking up. He noticed that he was laying in the middle of a clearing, and by the sounds of it, he wasn't alone. The sun was high in the sky, and Naruto would have covered his eyes if his body didn't feel like it was filled with lava. 'Where am I? The last thing I remember was Gai, Kakashi and I about to finish off that masked man, a bright light then nothing.'

Naruto decided to ask the Kyuubi if he knew where they are, it always seems like when they get into a mess he always knows what happened to them. 'Hey Kurama? Are you there?' Naruto frowned when he didn't get an answer, not even snores to indicate that the Kyuubi was sleeping.

While Naruto was trying to contact Kyuubi he didn't notice about, five people come out of the surrounding forest. So when a shadow covered most of his prone form he peeked curiously through his golden hair and saw a man, about 6'8" above him. He had black hair with obsidian eyes and pale skin and with four other guys about the same description, but two out of four had lighter hair coler then the rest.

But what really surprised him the most was the fact that they have the sharingan. Naruto couldn't help the shiver of fear wreak through his body and this did not go unnoticed by the, Naruto was certain now, Uchiha's and surprisingly their red eye's softened and he was picked up gently by what looked to be the leader of the group.

"Everything's going to be alright little one." Now Naruto was confused and scared, the latter of which he doesn't like feeling, as Uchiha's were comforting him and he couldn't feel or hear his companion. To make matters worse he couldn't run or fight if he needed to seeing as he couldn't move a muscle without feeling as if his body was being peirced by a thousand hot needles.

"Come on, lets get him back to the compound to patch him up. Beside's we have to meet the Senju and Uzumaki clans." The other's nodded in agreement. Naruto took one last look at the man who was holding and muttered a small "Thank you" before he lost consciousness.

* * *

The first thing Naruto noticed when he woke up was the feeling of a futon underneath his body, the second was that there was faint muttering of voices coming from the next room. When he opened his eyes he was sort of expecting to be met with the bright sun like last time, but he was kind of surprised to be met with a ceiling.

He looked down at his body and was surprised to see bandages wrapped around his chest and his arm, 'Huh, no wonder I felt stiff.' He thought to himself, 'I wonder who brought me here,' he looked around the room and found that it was well decorated, and most of the colours were red and blue, though there was some white added into the mix.

Naruto slowly got off the futon and started walking around the room, small hands tracing the patterns on the wall as he looked around, noticing a few paintings of familys that greatly resemble each other. There was one painting above the door frame that caught his eye, it was a picture of a fan with red on the top and white at the bottom with a navy blue backround.

'Isn't that the thing that was on the back of Sasuke's shirt?' He wondered and a cough brought him out of his musings and he looked towards the door where he saw a man with longish hair that reached the center of his back wearing an amused look on his pale face, Naruto thought that he looked like the man that brought him here, 'Must be related then.'

"If you are done staring father asked me to come and get you." Naruto snapped out of it and looked back at the amused face of the young Uchiha and nodded his head, then followed him out of the room and down some halls to the room where hushed voices were coming from. The man opened the door and entered the room Naruto not far behind.

What he saw in the room surprised him. He saw that there were the Uchiha and Senju clan in the same room without a fight starting out. From what he heard of Tsunade-baachan, the last time she ever saw an Uchiha and Senju in the same room all hell broke loose and her grandmother had to break it up. It was kind of hard to believe that she remembered something from when she was less then four years old, but that's Tsunade for you.

He also noticed there were some red heads with serious expressions on their faces. As he was looking at everyone in the room the occupants sat where they were and did the same, some out of curiosity others to make sure that he was alright and not going to fall any second. (guess who they are) Naruto suddenly felt the familiar chakra of the Kyuubi and looked around trying to find where it was coming from and zeroed in on a red-headed lady who sat just behind and to the left of an elder.

'Why do I feel Kurama's chakra coming from her?' He thought as he kept staring at her, as if she would answer his silent question, 'But it feels different, darker in a sense.' Someone cleared their throat and Naruto looked at the man who brought him here. "Now that you are awake, we would like to ask you some questions. Please, take a seat." Naruto nodded his head and sat down next to the one that brought him to the room.

He looked around and noticed that a few people looked shocked. 'Why do they look as if the world is going to end?' He kind of expected to hear the rumbling voice of Kurama in his mind but was dissapointed when he was met with silence, "What would you like to know?" He asked in a soft voice, that sounded meek to him and that made him scowl, "We would like to know your name for starters," Said a man with brown eyes with long straight hair that went just past his shoulders.

"My name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." Some people had surprised looks on their faces, while an elder sitting in front of the red-head who felt like Kurama, looked at him with intrest. "But you look nothing like the rest of the Uzumaki's here, how do you know we can trust you?" Demanded one of the people behind the one asking for his name, shokingly enough he looked nothing like the man he was sitting behind with silver hair and three markings on his face, one on each cheek going towards his eyes and another on his chin.

"Tobirama, where are your manners?" Chastised a man beside the one called Tobirama, he had kind brown eyes, mocha coloured skin and long brown hair that reached the bottom of his back. He smiled at Naruto, "Please forgive my little brother, he seems to be cranky today. By the way, I'm Hashirama Senju."

Naruto shook his head, "No, it's quite alright. I'm used to people doing that." He smiled with his eyes closed. "And as for his qeustion, I'm pretty sure the last time I checked my mother's last name was Uzumaki." Tobirama looked embarrassed that he was being treated like a child in front of everybody, by his brother no less.

"The Senju does have a point though, how do we know for sure we can trust you?" Naruto looked at the lady with red hair that was in two buns held up with hair pins with what appeared to be seals hanging from them, the only thing that he noticed that was different from the rest of the people was the fact she had a diamond shaped tattoo on her forehead.

"I have nothing to show that proves I'm an Uzumaki, other then the fact that my former teacher says I'm good at fuuinjutsu."

"Not even a picture of either of your parents?" Naruto shook his head and looked at the ground, "Unfortunately my mother died right after she gave birth to me." He said somewhat unemotionally, again surprising the people in the room. You'd think with bright blond hair and blue eyes like his he would be a bright person, just like his appearence portray's him to be.

What about your father." Asked one of the Uzumaki who, like the rest of them had red hair that fell in messy locks around his face and slightly tanned skin showing that he stays in the sun often, "Well, my father gave his life to protect our village, leaving me to fend for myself."

"Are you saying that no one took you in? Not even friends of your family?" Asked one elderly woman who looked in her late forties to early fifties. She had kind grey eyes with wrinkles surrounding them, showing that she smiled alot in her youth with her graying hair in a high ponytail. But despite this Naruto can see hidden power in her eyes, after all you don't survive long in this world by being weak.

"No, apperently my father had made a lot of enemies and they thought it best to stay away to protect me." Naruto said as he remembered how one Kumo ninja decided to kidnap him, after finding out he looked suspiciously like the Yondaime.

"I have a question, you say 'village' yet when Uchiha-san found you, you had no headband or clothes that tells us which village you are from. So can you tell us where you came from."

Naruto looked at the ground and thought about what to tell them. He couldn't say that he was from another world, as he wasn't sure if that's what really happened, or that he went back in time because that sounded impossible, even to him. 'What should I do? I can't lie to them, but if I try to tell them the truth they might think I'm insane.'

Just as Naruto opened his mouth to answer the question, a male barged in through the door looking winded, he were panting and had dirt and blood on his clothes, "Uchiha-sama! Kyuubi no Kitsune has been spotted approaching the village!"

There were gasp all over the room, though the red-headed female seems to be in more shock then anyone else. Naruto looked up as soon as he heard what the male, another Uchiha by the looks of it, said and was on his feet before anyone else could react. He ran as fast as he could and looked for any signs of Kyuubi which wasn't hard, he just had to look for a big, red fox.

He heard a roar from somewhere behind him and turned, seeing a rampaging fox heading towards the Uchiha compound.** "UCHIHA! WHERE IS MY KIT! I SWEAR IF I FIND HIM AND HE'S HURT I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!"** Naruto felt rather then heard the rest of the people stopping behind him. "What have you done now Uchiha!?" He heard the Senju clan head question the Uchiha, "Me? I have no idea why he's so angry! Why don't you enlighten us on what you were doing?!"

Naruto heard a growl from one of the Senju before the red-head intervened before they could start a fight. "Listen, if we don't try to find a way to stop that thing the whole village will be destroyed and all our hard work will be for nothing."

Before anyone can argue with that a huge fire-ball was directed their way and they jumped before it can reach any of them, though some weren't so lucky as they had some of their skin burnt off. Naruto looked up and saw the Kyuubi less then a hundred metres from the commpound and closing in fast.

He thought about his options before he quickly came to a decision. He hardened his resovle before he ran stright toward the raging kitsune and gathered as much chakra as he could, and with much force, forced it out of his body to make a barrier around Kyuubi and himself and landed on a furry snout.

'Kyuubi you got to snap out of it! I'm fine, I'm right here.' Crimson eye's looked at him and he was suddenly aware of how panicked they looked. To anyone else they would have mistaken it for something else, seeing as they would pay attention to the fact that there's a giant fox right there instead of it's emotions.

It warmed him to know that there's at least one person out there that care's for him. _**'Kit?'**_He relaxed as he heard the familiar voice in his head, and smiled at Kurama, glad that he had him back, "Kyuu, I'm going to need you to calm down, cause if you don't we're going to be in a butt-load of trouble," A snort was heard,** "You get in enough trouble as it is without me around."**

Naruto pouted, "You don't really mean that do you?"

**"Yes, I do, now gett off of me. Looks like you have some explaining to do."** Naruto gave a confused look and looked behind him to see a dumbfounded group of people, though the Uchiha's hid there's perfectly. "Oh, I guess I do huh?"

And with that he turned around to face off some no doubt confused people.

* * *

Tell me what you think, should i continue? Should I just quit? Be honest, flames will be accepted though please ty to be considerate it is my first time after all. And tell me if I ade an mistakes.


End file.
